Mahou enters the Multiverse
by Bit 101
Summary: Mahou academy had always been a weird place, what with mages ,vampire,aliens,ghosts,ninjas, and reeeealy creeppy people in general. But what happens when a boy from another dimension enters the picture? Note:makes many references to other animes fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

First Negima fic. I would be quite happy if you read and reviewed it.Now as FF tradition states, the disclaimer!

"Bit 101 does not own Negima or any of the other Animes/Mangas used in this story. If so he would be rich and happy and not posting crummy fanfics on the Internet"

--

"Good Morning everybody!" Negi cheerily said as he entered the classroom, Ayaka preventing an eraser from falling on his head.

"Good morning Professor Springfield!" the class chorus back, quickly getting back into their seats from where they were chatting and reading magazines. Negi sat down at his desk and looked over his papers. _Wow, it seems on the second day of the job I get a new student! _He wonders to himself as he reads over an official paper that was on his desk. _I wonder how she will be like_. He scanned the room, and then compared to what he saw to his student list he had. _Seems, she hasn't come in yet._ BONK Asuna's fist comes down on Negis head.

"Hey! Start class already!" she said angrily, before returning being order to her seat by Ayaka. The bonk brought Negi back into reality and he put his papers down.

"I'm happy to say we ha-" Negi managed to get out before the door suddenly opened. A boy stood in the door way brown hair getting brushed back by a small breeze. His button-down plaid yellow shirt fluttered in the air current around his white tee and raggedy blue jeans.

"'Ello Guvn'rs!" he shouted happily, a grin on his face as the startled Negi get's his act together and rechecks his papers.

"As I was saying" he stammers out," I'm happy to say we have a new student in our class." he looks at his sheet, a look of surprise covering his face. He turned to the grinning boy, who had by know entered the classroom and was standing by the desk and finished "please welcome, Rano Yoshimaka."

"A BOY!?" the entire classroom shout, with the exceptions of Zazie, Mana, Chachamaru and Evangeline. The former simply maintained her expresionless, er, expression while the latter three only had a face of mild shock. Asuna slammed her fists down on her desk while Ayaka stands up.

"This is an all-girls private academy! He can't be here!" Ayaka exclaimed, glaring at Rano who was still grinning, if slightly less now.

"Yeah! What she said!" Asuna followed up, standing also. Nodaka, pressed into the fact that there were now two boys at school around her age, feinted. Yue sighs and helps Haruka take her to the infirmary. Negi sweat drops at all this.

"Now girls, please." he says weakly, trying to bring the class under control, despite the fact that he was also surprised at a boy there. Unfortunately, his attempts were rendered moot as all the girls were crowding around the new boy.

"How old are you!?" "13"

"Where did you come from!?" "Israel"

"Are you Jewish?" "No"

"Where are you living now!?" "Nowhere" The last response startled the girls.

"You can stay in my dorm!"

"No, mine!"

"Girls, please!" Negi's futile attempts at quieting down the class were ignored. Finally Asuna broke through the circle around him.

"You sure you got the right school kid?" she asked him, glaring at him. His smile only seemed to anger her more.

"Nope, Mahora Academy is where I'm going!" he replied, as the girls gave him and Asuna some space, "You got a problem with me coming here?" Asuna fumed.

"Yes! This is an all-girls academy! You're a boy! How are you not getting this?" she shouted at him. Rano smiled even larger.

"Go ask the dean himself!" was his reply, as he went to the back row and slouched into a seat next to Chachamaru. "All right Teach, take it away!" Spurred on Rano's cry, Negi managed to regain control of his class, and the school day passed by uneventfully, except for Evangeline's occasional glances at Rano.

BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!

Ah the final bell. The thing students cherish the most in their scholarly lives. And for the students of Mahora Academy, it had just rung.

"All right girls, anyone who needs help may stay behind for an afterschool session with me." he announced as his students filed out of the class room with the exception of the Baka Rangers, poor old Sayo, and a napping Rano. Though out the entire after-school session Rano slept, even through Asuna's yelling at Negi's giving her a 1/10 on a practice quiz.(Note: Right now is the present) Right before Negi turned out the light, he noticed that the new boy was still sleeping. _I can't leave him here_ he thinks, heading for the back desks. He reached over the desk and grabs Rano's shoulder. Before shaking him, he notices a European-style sword hilt strapped to Rano's belt. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ He wonders before shaking Rano slightly. He wakes up with a start.

"Ah! Where am I?" he looks frantically around before breaking out laughing. "Sorry, teach." he says, scratching behind his head, "guess I nodded off. Didn't get much sleep last night." Negi smiles at him.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," he began before Rano stood up.

"Hmm, I better set up my home." he suddenly said, before heading over to the windows and opening one up.

'What are you-" Negi's eyes widen as Rano jumps out the window. He races over and almost jumps out himself when he sees Rano land apparently unharmed on the ground. "See-ya teach!" he calls up before bolting over and into the forest. Negi falls back. "Amazing..."

Rano about 20 feet into the woods before stopping and sitting under a tree. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." he murmurs to himself, thinking back to his jump. He then sighs and takes off his backpack. "Ah well," he says, removing a hammock from it and setting it up, "he would've found out anyway." he then proceeds to take out a tarp and set it up so that it can be drawn over the hammock easily. Finally, he took the backpack and throws it up into the air where it disappears with a poof. "Ah, sub-space pockets. What can't they do?" he mumbles before turning and facing his makeshift house. "Home, sweet home!" He gives a slightly tired smile before falling back-first into his hammock. "Ahhh," he murmurs, putting on some headphones and turning on some music.

Some days later…

"Kyaa! HE'S SO CUTE!" the high school girls screeched as they surrounded Negi and hugged him. _Why does this keep happening? _ He wonders, as this was the third time this week he had been attacked by girls. The high school girls had taken over the volley ball spot and a request for help had sent Negi running over. This, however, was not what he planned. He was nearly beaten under by the girls before,

"Eh? Was with all the screaming?" a mop of brown hair asked from the underside of a nearby tree. A bit of rustling was heard before the rest of Rano's body finally came out and landed with a thunk. "Oww." He moans, rubbing his abused head, before standing up and tapping one of the older girls on the shoulder. "May I ask why you're suffocating my homeroom teacher?" he asks pleasantly to the girl who turned around. The girl blinked at him a couple of times.

"Shove off. He's not your homeroom teacher. This is an ALL-GIRLS ACADEMY. Get your facts right." She sarcastically replies before turning around and glomping Negi. Rano sighs. _Why am I always met with doubt?_ He wonders. A sudden argument broke him out of his reverie and brought him to attention. _Ah, finally. One of the girls is taking a stand. _He thinks, turning around to see one of the older girls arguing with Asuna and Ayaka. And to be hit straight in the head with a volleyball. "Sparkily…" he mumbles, before falling unconscious to the ground. The fight was so intense that little notice was paid to him until after Takamatchi broke up the fight. By then he was gone.

"Eh?" was the first thing that left Rano's lips when he woke up in his hammock. "Was it just a dream?" he asks no one in particular before feeling his forehead and wincing. "Nope. Definitely not." He looks around with a questioning look. "How'd I get back to my hammock?" Suddenly he felt sleepy. With a yawn, he was soon fast asleep. And in the distance, a cold face broke into a smile.

* * *

There you go! Read and Review!


	2. Nudity and Vampires

Mahou enters the Multiverse Ch.2

* * *

"Class has begun!" Negi calls out futily as the class continues to ignore him in favor of the latest teen gossip, clothing, weekend plans, and ,in Rano's case, sleeping. Negi sighs. "Please girls," he begins before a large snore erupts from Rano, "and Rano, class has begun!" The girls finally get into their seats and look attentively at Negi. "Thank you! Now then, let's see what's today." He pulls out a piece of paper and begins reading it. _Ah, they have their physical today. This should be good; I'll have some free time._

"Professor Springfield!" a tall, blonde girl up front calls while raising her hand. Negi looks up and motions for her to speak. "I believe we have our yearly physicals today." Negi smiles and says

"Right you are, Ayaka." causing her to blush. He sits down and gathers some papers together. "Now if you'll head to the nurses offic-" he begins before looking up and finding half the class with their shirts off. "AH! Not while I'm here!" he manages to get out while averting his eyes from the scene. A vein pops in Asuna's forehead as she grabs Negi by the scruff of his shirt and throws him out the door with a "then LEAVE!"

Meanwhile~

"Heh-heh, I love this school." Rano snickers from his places under a back desk. Waking up in the midst of all the girls changing was a stroke of sheer luck. Them not noticing was even greater luck. If life continued like this, he was going to be VERY happy at this school. "I wish I bought a camera though. 'Could make money off this." He mutters, sneaking a peak at Chizuru's huge….tracts of land. But alas, all good things must come to an end, and Rano's good time was no exception. The mighty hand of fate reached down and pulled him up from his bliss. His eyes, so used to the bright white of cotton panties, now faced a piercing green. "Sweet Jesus Pepé Christ! I know those eyes." He murmurs, suddenly grinning, "Waz up Angel-chan?" Next thing he knew was a stinging sensation on his face where Evangeline's hand had hit him.

"You're a guy too, bastard, get out of here." She growls, completely failing to faze him.

"But seeing you in your panties would make my d-eep!" he whines before being hauled unceremoniously out the door next to a dazed Negi. "Funny, didn't expect to see her here of all places." He muses under his breath, before looking at Negi out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder if he knows that he has a-"

"So, I suppose you should go to the nurse's office yourself then!" Negi suddenly cheerfully interrupts, breaking Rano's train of thought. He manages a grin and replies

"I suppose so, teach. See you at lunch" and with that he walks down the hall to the nurse.

* * *

(time Skip. Note, in here, the first pactio actually worked to full potential.)

'_I've got to get past the bridge' _Negi thinks as he races on his staff to the bridge separating Mahora Academy and the rest of Japan. Evangeline flies close behind, cackling all the way.

"You think you can simply out run me, boy?" she laughs, sending spears of ice that cause Negi to dive bomb the bridge With his face. '_Just a couple more steps_' he slowly crawls forward while Evangeline lightly lands behind him. "Give up, boy. I won't hurt you. " she grins, "Well, I won't _kill_ you. Immediately." Negi reaches out with his hand and smiles weakly.

"Why don't you?" he says quietly, the magic already taking effect. Her face registers shock as the vampire was quickly captured up in a magical ring of imprisonment.

"What, you think this will keep me?" she laughs, while Negi pleads with her to give up before breaking the barrier. Only to be kicked directly in the face by a certain red-headed student.

"Asuna!" Negi cried,

"YOU BITCH!" Eva screamed furiously cried as the girl lands from a spec-TAC-ular jump kick next to Negi. "YOU FOOLISH GIRL, HOW DID YOU BREAK THROUGH MY BARRIAR?!?!"

"Actually, that was me!" a brown-haired figure said as he stepped out from behind a cable, the sword hilt in his hand and half of a glowing spear returning from where it had landed after breaking through Eva's barriar. Eva's eyes narrowed.

"You…"

"Yes, me." Rano laughs, as he sits down on the sidelines, still chuckling. "Though she would have hit you anyway. I just sped it up." Negi looks at Asuna imploringly.

"The little weasel thing told me you went off after the crazy vampire," "HEY!" "And that I should follow. Then the little kid" "Hey!" " with glowing thing said he could help. Something about having the 'Spear of Antioch' or something. Now then, what ARE you doing you little brat." She replies, hauling him up by the collar. Negi flails about before saying "She took over the girls and I needed to stop her!" Asuna sighs before putting him back down,.

"Look, we have to-" she began before Rano interrupts.

"Hey, violent lady, she's going to attack in three….two…." he says, looking down at his watch while both Chachamaru and Evangeline attack at the same time. More icicles rain down from the sky on Negi while Chachamaru and Asuna fight to the death or till their clothes are ripped off. Amidst all the fighting, a little green-hair doll falls from Eva's robes and lands near Rano. He smiles and reaches over to pick it up. "Ah, excellent." He murmurs, pulling a tiny globe of energy out of nowhere and placing it in the dolls mouth. The doll's limbs twitch before it sits up.

"Eh?" it says, looking around at it's surroundings, "Where's Eva?" At that point, it looks up sees Rano's face grinning down at it. "Ran-san!" it squeals, latching it's self around his waist.

"Glad to see she hasn't gotten rid of you yet, Chachazero." He chuckles, his face slightly in pain as some of her various knives were poking him in the back, "Now if you'll let me breathe…" she eases up her grip on him and sits happily in her lap. "So what'd I miss?" she questions, watching the clash before them.

"Nothing really, Negi and Angel-chan just got into a fight while your taller version is fighting a crazy violent red-head who made a pact with Negi." He explains, moving his head back and forth to try to keep up with the action, Chachazero doing the same thing. Parrying a powerful blow from Chachamaru, Asuna cries out "HEY BRAT! ARE YOU GONNA HELP OR WHAT?" Rano smirks and cries back,

"I would but I'm too busy fighting off a rabid knife-doll!", then less sarcastic, "besides, if I helped it would be much too easy for you guys." With a final attack, Negi blasts Eva with his last spell, only to have…blown her clothes off. With massive nose-bleed, Rano slumps to the ground in a dead faint. Chachazero, paying more attention to the battle then Rano gasps at this.

"How could he do that, Rano!" she cries indignantly, poking him in the side to get his attention, when she gets no response he looks over and sees him on the ground. She sighs. "Near god-hood and he faints from a nose-bleed. Idiot." Then suddenly, her face lightens up with an idea. As an obvious proof for their friendship, she begins poking his body. Meanwhile, Evangeline is furious at her lack of clothes. Her eye twitching, she says

"You've really done it now, you little punk." Her eye-twitch increases. "Just what I expected from HIS son." She floats back into the air and begins to fly out over the water. "This isn't over!" she calls back, preparing to head back to Mahou Academy. Unfortunately for her, the air begins to glow with the light of the school as the power was reactivated early.

"Wait ,master!" Chachamaru cries out, "the power is back on!" Evangeline's face registers shock before the seal is reinstated on her and her powers take a ride on the failboat (Just hop onto the FailBoat and fail,fail away!). Her screams echo around the area as she plummets down towards the water below. Flames burst from Chachamaru's back as she jets forward to save her master, only to be beaten her teacher. Using his magic, Negi's staff flies back into his hand and dives towards the falling vampire to rescue her. His hands reach out to grab her….only to clench nothing but air.

"I got her, teach!" Rano shouts, a couple meters above, holding a glaring Evangeline.

"EH!" Negi exclaims, shocked out how the assumed non-wizard was flying, that is until he noticed that Rano was standing on a sword that faintly glowed. When he got a glowing sword, Negi has no idea, but Rano had one, and he was flying on it. The two glide back up to the bridge and land, Rano dropping Eva safely on the ground. He grins at Asuna and says

"There. I helped. Happy?" Asuna frowns and whacks him on the head with a paper fan.

"Negi would have caught her anyway." She says, glaring at him. By now, the boy in question was ecstatic over his victory over Eva. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, he begins making out his victory demands.

"Now you have to come to class and stop doing bad things!" he say happily, pulling out his class roster, "I'm gonna write 'I won!' in the class roster!" he exclaims, invoking a tirade against him from the vampire. Rano steps in, rubbing his head from the earlier blow and says "Now, now Eva. It's his right as victor." She turns towards him and gives him a glare that would make a grown man cringe and that washes over him entirely.

"Why'd you have to come anyway," she asks coolly, causing his grin to only grow wider.

" 'Cause you were here." He replies, then under another glare, "and I dun wanna have school with a class full of vampires." Negi suddenly interrupts.

"How do you know my student anyway?" he questions, looking back and forth at the two, utterly confused. Rano yawns hugely and replies

"Oh we go way back. Like what, 1467? Yeah that sounds about right." Negi balks at this.

"YOU'RE A vampire TOO!?" he cries, worrying about how he'll handle two of them. Fortunately, Rano just laughs at that.

"Nah, just got my age screwed up. I'm…." he pauses for a moment, " On second thought, I'll tell you later. But for the record, I was born in 12 B.C"

"WHAT!?!?" both Negi and Asuna exclaim. Asuna repeatedly shakes her head.

"There's no way. You don't look a year older then me." She half-mutters while Rano yawns again.

"Yeah well, my age's a bit screwed up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired. All this rescuing is hard work." He gives a sleepy goodnight to Negi and Asuna, a mocking bow to Evangeline, and walks off to his hammock back at school. As he leaves, Evangeline shakes her head.

"I hope that bastard get's killed in his sleep."

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 2. A bit longer this time and gives a bit of introduction to Rano. For the your info, Eva was born around the early 1400s. Which means Rano's almost a century older then her. ANd if you don't like fanfics with fan-characters of godly powers, then leave this one, cuz that's that's pretty much the whole point....


End file.
